Volatile Minded-Death Note-Kira
by Fluttershoo
Summary: Kichi Oshiro. A college honors student. Awkward and smart. Also a small time detective. But when she gets wrapped up in the Kira case things become not quite what the seem... -Warning- Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is my fic like you guys had requested. Even if you did just manage to find this I hope you enjoy it. And for the song I put in the link I think Volatile Times very well describes both the fight between Kira and L while also going into each side's point of view, not just Homestuck. Enjoy!_

/7n9KbaIJklo (go to youtube and enter this at the of the URL)

Kichi Oshiro.

Funny how my name means 'One who is lucky'.

My life is complete and exact opposite of 'lucky' or 'fortunate'.

I don't want to go into details, this isn't a sob story.

Don't pity me, I hate being pity from people.

Feeling sorry for me.

Ever since I was little, I stood there.

Listening to their whispers, acting like I couldn't hear them.

Those fools, they disgust me.

Speaking of how my father died of supposedly drugs but it isn't the truth.

He did die of drugs, but it was an overdose of medical drugs for a disease he was fighting.

One too many pills and he was long gone from this pitiful Earth.

And for my mom?

She's dead too.

Fought cancer, she didn't win the everlasting battle.

My family's blood is weak.

We get sick easily but usually just the common cold or the flu.

Nothing special.

Or, at least until now.

The doctors said I might get cancer too like my mom.

But I'm okay with that.

I'm okay with a lot of things.

I've grown to become 'okay' with a lot of things.

But.

On the inside I'm not.

My mind lives in constant discord.

But that's another thing I've learned to live with over the years.

Sometimes I fight with myself over things.

It's funny and sad really.

But, I'm the only me I've been able to talk to.

We moved a lot when I was little.

I think I was born in... Japan.

But then we moved from Japan at age three.

Age five we moved to America.

Age seven South America.

Age eight Canada.

Age thirteen England.

Age fifteen back to Japan, my original roots.

I've lived my entire life traveling.

I'm always prepared for moving again.

But now that I'm finally in college I think I'm going to stay for a bit.

Finally get comfortable.

But given that I now live with my grandparents who are weak we can't move.

In fact.

They can't really move physically.

Most of the time they're in bed sleeping peacefully.

Not worrying about the future for they have lived life.

I've been waiting.

Waiting for one morning I go to wake them up and they never wake up.

I'm ready for it.

I say 'I love you' all the time to them.

But they can't really hear me.

I just want to make sure I say it as much as I can before they die.

Just to show them I'll miss them but I'll be happy for them if they land in Heaven.

I'm not sure if the place exists but I'm hopeful they land there.

Maybe I'll visit them.

Who knows.

Or, maybe another direction I'll head.

Watch them from below happy for them.

Maybe they'll see me.

Will they be sad for me or disgraced?

Either way I'll be happy.

They're nice people.

Not strict, kind-hearted.

The kind of elderly people you want to talk to.

They've been through life and can give you advice.

I like talking to adults better than teenagers my age.

We still don't think straight and don't think before we do things.

Being introverted the frontal part of my brain filters out most impulsive ideas I get.

It has its pro's and cons.

Like the fact that now I'm really awkward when it comes to sports.

Whenever a ball comes towards me I flinch and freeze up.

I like watching from a distance.

But there's one sport I like.

Swimming.

Being in the water is relaxing for me.

My parents used to tell me when I was little I was a danger to myself.

Where ever there was water I'd jump into it without a second thought.

I'd jump into it before I even knew how to swim.

So, they made me take swim lessons and I enjoyed it.

I've watched a few old VCR tapes at the old local pool.

That pool is now a car dealership.

Remodeled with buildings.

But that's okay.

I can't control that.

I compare myself now to the little girl I used to be and say,

'_What was I thinking back then? What went through my head?'_

It boggles my mind sometimes to think of what I was thinking back then.

It's like being in two places at once.

Now I'm some college student who has a job as a small detective.

I focus on smaller cases.

Ones like stolen items or robbery.

Ones that usually don't make headlines but hey.

Someone needs to handle those too.

I'm often told at HQ that if I put my mind to it, I could solve any case.

I know they're just being nice.

I do have a nice record of solving most of the cases I'm taken up with.

64% of 100%

Considering being a college student it's a pretty solid number.

I also do pretty well on my exams.

Straight 100%'s, or at least in that small range of grades.

But there's a price to pay for grades.

I basically have no social life.

Sure I have the one or two people who kind of talk to me but for the most part don't.

I don't know what other people think of me at all and don't bother to try to guess.

I'm not too good with those kinds of skills.

I can only tell if it's really obvious.

Like in psychology studies we have a female teacher who tends to be clumsy.

Guys always look her over but she's kind-hearted and nice.

She's very unaware about her students eyeing her.

But other than that, I'm blind.

I'm okay with that.

I'm always okay with everything...


	2. 2: Steaming

I look at the two sleeping lumps on the floor.

One snores while the other breathes lightly, they're peaceful. I'm glad they haven't left me just yet. I don't know what I'm going to do without them. Where will I go?

Hopefully not some place for homeless kids. But maybe my distant family.

I'm okay with that either way.

I don't want to think about this early in the day. I need to focus on what's important right now. School, college.

The sound of whistling catches my attention and I turn to the doorway of the kitchen to see the clay kettle releasing a jet of steam.

Standing I walk over to the stove top with the creeks of my footsteps following me from the wooden planks of the floor.

Turning off the gas the fire flashes out and the whistling gradually stops, coughing from the hot water entering my sinuses I grab the small remote for the T.V and hit the rubber 'On' button.

Receiving the remote signal the T.V emits a frequency of static. The black screen fades in slowly to a one filled with the fuzzy picture of the Sakura channel.

The face of the Sakura television producers fills the screen. They're honestly taking Kira way to far.

They begin to talk about how Kira is the law and how none shall abide his law once he is 'God'. It's a delusion. Sure it'd be nice to have someone watching us, making sure this world is ridden of criminals and chaos doers but there will always be those who can't help but drift away from the order.

And being that I've known of Kira since high school I've taken the time to research the person a little bit, mostly just the theories and predictions about the person.

Most say Kira's a male while very few say female. I'm not sure of that, but usually most crimes aren't committed by girls or woman.

Either way I don't exactly believe with the public. They say Kira is either just maliciously evil or the hero of the fairytale that talks about a fallen planet and it's people. He'd be the savior, if only that could be true.

But, eventually, if you break it down enough what Kira is doing is murder.

I can't also but help and feel stuck on Kira's side though and the prosecutor of Kira, L.

Both want justice, I want justice too but I'm torn. Which side is right and which is wrong to believe in?

I thought back to my high school days.

Being on the rooftop, by myself reading or eating lunch. I remember when things weren't as quite as hard as they are today.

Being that I have to pay most of my own expenses now with almost no support.

Amazing what most people take for granted.

People here still do too now.

I suppose that's life for you though.

I wish I could meet somebody perhaps a little more mature than some of the people here.

Not necessarily somebody to 'like' but just to talk to as a meaningful conversation and not whatever is the newest and coolest thing.

Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait...

This can't be Kira.

It's not, no.

It isn't possible at all.

I knitted my eyebrows together and put aside the textbook I had laying out bookmarking the page I was on.

This audio clip seemed so inaccurate it was painful whoever it was doing it. I almost felt embarrassment.

But I can't make assumptions it is someone else.

Maybe Kira is truly like this and I overestimated them, maybe it is just some impulsive, childish, ignorant person playing God.

"...If this video is being broadcasted at exactly 5:59pm on the 18th of April, it should now be 5:59pm and 47... 48... 49... Please change the channel to Taiyou T.V. now. The main newsreader, Hibima Kazuhiko, will die of a heart attack at six O'clock." The scrambled voice asked.

Curious now I did change it.

"N-No way..." I gawked at the image and saw that the anchor sat in his chair limp and lifeless.

So Kira can control the time of death of his victims. This is something yet to be released to the public.

But then again, I don't think this is the _real _Kira.

_So yes this is short and everything but I kind of wanted that kind of format for most of the chapters unless their important to the plot or so. I didn't mean to upload so late and had fully intended this to be out sooner. Sorry, but I'm still here if you like my stories. I don't intend to leave. Also, if there is a typo, sorry. I read over it and sorry if I missed any mistakes._


	3. 3: Questioning

"Hey, Oshiro-san, the boss said you got a new opening. Something to do with the developing Kira case." Edward called from his cubicle. Noticing him holding a package, most likely containing files, I stood from my desk and walked over to his. In the background phone calls and printing could be heard, along with the taps of fingers typing.

"Really? Something this big showing up at this place is really surprising." I muttered before grabbing the package from Edward's hands.

Returning to my cubicle I ripped open the casing, not bothering with being delicate.

Inside, as I had predicted, laid information and files containing multiple Kira suspects. Some of them claiming to be Kira but there was no proof. Some people will do anything to get attention these days. Everything is so corrupt. But there were some people in here who had ties to detectives in the Kira case that were of suspect.

Sighing I allowed the files to spill everywhere and decided it'd be best to start out with the first person that had been filed; 'Light Yagami, son to Detective Soichiro Yagami. Apparently he's a suspect because some information had been acquired that only those with access to our database could see. Of course this meant any child of any detective in this case is also a suspect for questioning or interrogating.

He looks pretty average, says here he's intellectually brilliant and has graduated from college. Huh, we even went to the same college. This should be interesting...

Walking up to the door step I knocked. By the looks of this place it's pretty nice, better than what I grew up with.

"Hello?" An older woman, of whom I presumed to be Light's mother, answered the door.

"Greetings, I'm Detective Kichi Oshiro, I'm here to ask about Light Yagami." I smiled and presented my I.D. of authentication.

"Oh yes, Soichiro said you'd be coming by today. Come in please." She opened the door wider and I smiled in return.

"And you said he went to what school?" I asked looking up from my notepad.

"Daikoku Private Academy. Then he went and got his degrees at To-Oh University." She replied.

I jotted down this information.

"What did he do after school?" Again I inquired.

"Not much, he went to his cram study club afterward but aside from that nothing else. It was held at the same school by his homeroom teacher. I'm sure they'll give you more details." She offered me a cup of green tea. Surprised I nodded and thanked her.

"You're so thorough, I've never seen a detective like you before." She explained as she poured me a cup of tea.

"Oh well, I prefer to know everything rather than not know enough and end up paying for it later. Although I'm sure your son is a good man, just protocol." I grinned and took a sip.

"My Light would never do something so awful, I assure you. He's smart, attractive, and has anything he could ever want." She nodded.

"Oh I know, we went to the same college miss." She seemed rather surprised.

"Oh really now? We live in such a small world." She lightly laughed and took a sip of her tea.

"Indeed ma'am, now, I need to get going. I appreciate your cooperation and information you've given me." Rising from my seat I walked over to the door with her following me to be polite.

I slipped their house slippers and into my normal work shoes. She smiled at me.

"Have a good day ma'am." I smiled and she nodded back at me saying the same for me.

"So this is where he went to high school." I mumbled under my breath before tucking my hands in my pockets.

It's getting late but I need to at least get this case set aside so I can tend to more important things.

Coughing I walked up to the so said homeroom teacher for Light, yes questioning someone so minor might be considered unnecessary for some people but I appreciate all the details.

"Now I'm going to need a list of kids in his after school study club and his homeroom." I continued on before finishing my sentence.

"Of course, given this is a private school we have these things on immediate record. Just let me look, I'll be right back." She stood and walked over to her desk.

I slumped back in chair rubbing my temples.

Alright so let me get this straight. According this teacher, after a certain amount of time Light had started to act differently, he grew more distant. Now this is around the same time he started spending more time in his room alone according to his mother but she simply says it was because of all the studying he had to do. And all of this happened around the death of a major criminal and gang leader, but of course that trickled in a rushing rapid of criminal deaths.

This is just kind of coincidental, has to be.

"Alright, here's the list you requested." The older woman sat down tossing me the printer copies. I thanked her and then shortly afterward left to question his classmates that had been described to be spotted around Light more often than not.


	4. 4: Leads

"Light Yagami? I went to high school with him, every girl had their eyes on him. He was a prick know-it-all if you ask me." The chubby college boy answered whilst on the computer playing whatever was the biggest new hit.

"Was there anything unusual that happened back then? Remember anything?" I sat down at his desk, it was messy and had food all over it.

"Well..." I prepped my pen "one night, I remember this because my mom had picked me up late and two faggots asked for more money to spend on stupid arcade shit, I saw Light heading down the street while I was waiting. A girl was walking by when these guys on motorcycles came up and tried to rape her. But then she fled and one of them got hit by a truck. I was shocked I witnessed something like that so I ran down only to see Light just so... surprised. He had written a name down too. Same name of the guy who was killed." He then scratched his beard and belched before taking a sip of his soda.

This must've been the night Light had come home late...

"I see, thank you for the information. Anything else important?" I asked again.

"Um..." He looked to the side trying to scrounge up any memories, but then suddenly his attention turned to the monitor "fuck! Damn try hards! That point should've been ours!" He yelled smashing his fist onto the table.

"I'll take that as a no..." I commented.

"What? Yeah, nothing else, although I would talk to these two people..." He pointed at the faces of two girls on the laminate sheet of paper I had gotten from their homeroom teacher. "those girls really had the hots for Yagami, I'm sure they'll know more than me." He muttered before mumbling more swears and slurs.

"Eh? Light-kun? He was such a good guy back in high school, why would the police want to know about him?" The one girl looked to the other in disbelief.

"That's confidential I'm afraid, to ensure safety of Light." I replied popping my neck.

"Well, um, I remember one day Light-kun had been watching something during class, afterwards he went to go investigate and he took home this weird notebook. Ever since then we hardly ever saw him anymore, and if we did he always looked on edge. That's also when the killings started to happen..." The other girl replied.

"Thank you ladies..." I clicked my pen and left...

"So, is the great Kichi Oshiro on the brink of solving another case?" teased my co-worker Yui "Everyone here thinks you deserve a better unit of investigation. Not just petty thievery and questioning of minors who might've gotten a D.U.I." She offered me a cup of coffee and gladly I took it recognizing that it's gonna be another late night.

"Yeah well, this job gets me food and shelter. And as far as solving a case like this goes, everything is just so coincidental but I don't have hard evidence to back it up. I might have to talk to his dad..." I crossed off all the other names I had acquired but Light's.

Of course throughout the day I had questioned them and they were all pointless dead ends.

But everything involving Light is just too close to a chain of events and he seems to be at the epicenter.

"...are you listening to me?" Yui waved her hand in front of my face, her hand on her hip.

"Oh sorry, just got caught up in thoughts..." I mumbled before taking a gulp of coffee. Tasted awful but whatever.

"Right, right..." She uttered before walking away and nudging me on the shoulder with a wink.

I need to speak to his father immediately...

"O-Ochiro-san! What are you doing here?! This is out of your authorization, you need to-" One of the guards seemed rather surprised with my appearance.

"I need to speak with Soichiro immediately in regards to the Kira case." I knitted my brow and pulled out an entire briefcase filled with evidence. I just need to confirm everything with his father and if that arrow leads to Light, then, he might just not be so lucky anymore.

"I-I'm sorry Ochiro-san, but this is restricted access. You can only get in by authorization of, you know, L." He whispered secretively.

"I don't need to speak to L, I just need to speak to Light's father, it's urgent!" I tried to push him out-of-the-way but of course I was nothing to him.

"Hey hey, what's going on here?" An unfamiliar voice called from the elevator. I turned and so did Shuji.

A hunched over man with dark, shaggy hair called. His eyes were dark and sunken in as if they hardly ever saw the real light of the sun.

"N-Nothing sir, just Detective Ochiro-san here was about to leave." He growled down at me.

"I know that name... The infamous detective I went to college with." Another voice called. From behind the mysterious teenage boy stepped a face I was all too familiar with.

Light Yagami.

"L-Light-kun." I called surprised. The other guy seemed surprised as well.

"Eh? You two know each other?" He questioned pointing to me then him. What is Light doing here and who is the other dude?

"We went to the same college." Light walked up to me, smiling like the nice guy he was. He took my briefcase from me but I quickly snatched it back.

"Do not touch this, it contains important research." I kept a straight face.

"Research involving what?" The other dark guy came up from behind.

"Research involving Kira." I quickly glanced to Light and he seemed confused.

"Kukuku, she's catching onto you Light-kun~" Ryuk laughed while watching her go over her research with L.

"I know, I never anticipated someone to go so in-depth. Who is this girl..." He angrily replied.

"You'd better do something or else you're gonna lose." He cackled, Light merely thought about what he'd do to counter her research and hopefully eliminate her in a way that doesn't raise suspicion.

Maybe he could approach her in a way to appeal to her interests or offer something in order to stay quiet, possibly threaten if it came to that.

Sighing he opened the door given he was yelled for. This means that it was alright for him to enter now.

"Hey Light-kun, she's claiming you're Kira ya'know. Her evidence is rather intriguing, but we've concluded to allow you to testify as if this were a miny court." L was of course sitting on the couch eating some sort of sweet.

"I see, well, I'm sure I can convince you otherwise." He smirked sitting down to Kichi, he needed all the time he could get in order to prove her wrong.

"Let's see... It says here that on this night I had been spotted writing down the name of a major gang leader who had, in that instant, died according to autopsy reports. It also states that my mother noticed some behavioral changes that same night and that's when the first criminal death occurred, via heart attack like all the other Kira cases. Hm, well, Ochiro-chan I will give you credit, you really did go deep into everything." He smiled at her and she merely gave a blank face in return.

"Well, I had written down that man's name because I watched him as he attempting to violate a poor girl so I could call the authorities and report him but then, he was hit by a truck on his motorcycle before I could do anything. I had gone home late due to cram school getting out late, and aside from that my 'strange behavior' was a side effect of witnessing someone get killed before my very eyes." He justified, but she wouldn't give up so easily.

"But prior to this some of your female classmates told me about your showing interest in a strange notebook that had fallen from one of the upper level classrooms. Ever since you took it home you expressed little interest or emotion. And that's also when the first death occurred." She prompted as a rebuttal.

"A notebook? They must be referring to that silly prank some of my lower classmates had tried to pull. When I opened it the pages contained information to merely scare someone similar to chain mail. Nothing more and nothing less. As far as me being 'emotionless' I was stressed with studying for my tests to get into a good college, I can't help it if that man died the same night something like that happened. You don't have hard evidence, a mere coincidence doesn't prove much." He closed the folder.

"You do make a good point, I had a feeling that there were mere coincidences but you know this case is so strange and unique I had to be sure." She nodded indulging in a rice cake that had been placed on the table.

"I think that while Light-kun's explanations are reasonable this evidence is interesting. My suspicion of you being Kira has raised to six percent." Ryuga announced.

Kichi turned with a question.

"Oh yeah, I never got your name. I'm Kichi Oshiro, and you are..." She held out her hand and he eyed it slightly confused.

He placed his ice cream down and took her hand catching onto her gesture. Would he tell her he's the real L?

"I am L." He smiled and Kichi's face turned to that of someone surprised.


End file.
